


Сеанс макияжа

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юико дает Рицке урок макияжа.Таймлайн: после событий аниме, Рицке около семнадцати. Забавы Юико и Рицки не имеют сексуального подтекста.





	Сеанс макияжа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Makeup Session](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/399771) by Teka Lynn. 



> Все мило и плюшево. Фик является приквелом к "No Regrets" (dusk-eyed.livejournal.com/29233.html), но может читаться и отдельно.

– Что-что ты хочешь, чтоб я сделала? Рицка-кун, тебя почти не слышно.  
Рицка многозначительно огляделся по сторонам и поплотнее прижался к дереву, ветви которого укрывали его от посторонних глаз.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты накрасила меня, как девушку. Это будет сюрприз.  
– О! – последовала ошеломленная пауза. – Для Соби-сан?  
– Угу. Типа того.  
– Ух ты, Рицка-кун! Ему стопудово понравится! Можешь прийти ко мне сегодня, только чуть попозже, чтобы я успела все подготовить. Дома никого, так что я смогу показать тебе основы, и нас никто не застукает.  
Юико не прекращала жизнерадостно похихикивать в трубку, и Рицка тоже улыбнулся. Ее заразительный энтузиазм и неукротимый оптимизм по поводу всего на свете всегда поднимали ему настроение. Она была лучшей подружкой, которую только можно представить для парня-гея.

***

  
В комнате Юико пахло земляничными духами и лаком для волос. Стоило Рицке войти, как девушка схватила его за плечи, усадила перед трюмо с большим зеркалом и включила все лампочки. Потом посмотрела на его отражение в зеркале и чуть нахмурилась. Ее собачий хвостик щекотал его ушки в тот момент, когда она наклонилась к трюмо и начала лихорадочно рыться в тюбиках помады.  
– Подожди, – заволновался Рицка. – Ты собираешься накрасить меня своей помадой? Но на ней же твои микробы.  
«Я говорю в точности, как мой брат», – мелькнуло у него в голове.  
Юико только фыркнула в ответ.  
– Не глупи. К тому же, сначала я всего лишь опробую цвета на твоей руке, чтобы мы потом знали, что покупать, – и, не давая ему времени возразить, провела темно-красной помадой по тыльной стороне запястья, потом поднесла ее ко рту Рицки и над чем-то задумалась. – Жаль, не пойдет. Я считала, к твоим темным глазам и волосам будет самое то, но выглядит как-то...  
– Вульгарно?  
– Ага. Ты же не хочешь казаться таковым?  
Рицку чудом в жар не бросило от этой мысли, и он заерзал в кресле, надеясь, что Юико не обратит внимание на его состояние.  
– Я бы предпочел «привлекательно», а не «вульгарно».  
– Соби-сан сам художник, он обязательно отметит, если ты слишком сильно накрасишься. Хотя, кто другой вообще бы не заметил разницы. Ну-ка, ну-ка, это моя любимая...  
– Бе-е. Какая-то морковная.  
– Ага. Мне-то идет, но у меня тон кожи другой. Давай-ка попробуем еще что-нибудь…  
– – А это что еще за ядовито-вишневая гадость? Я хочу соблазнить его, а не повергнуть в шок.  
– Ой, да помолчи ты. Не суй свой нос туда, где ничего не понимаешь, и лучше скажи, что ты думаешь вот об этом, – не слушая его протестов, она мазнула жидкой помадой по кончику его пальца и заставила размазать ее по губам.  
– Если ты отравишь меня какой-нибудь химией, он тебя никогда не простит, – Рицка облизнул губы и вздрогнул, непроизвольно поморщившись.  
– Вспоминай своего Ницше. Все, что меня не убивает, делает меня сильнее, а Соби-сан – счастливее. Хватит съедать блеск. Как он тебе, кстати?  
– Ну... Неплохо, – он склонился к зеркалу, всматриваясь. Сияющий блеск зрительно увеличил его губы, но не чрезмерно. Он невольно потрогал пальцем рот, пораженный. Юико шлепнула его по руке и улыбнулась.  
– Ну вот мы и нашли победителя. А сейчас займемся глазами.  
– О боги, только не это.  
– Ой, я тебя умоляю. Ты же сам меня просил, помнишь? Нельзя же просто намазаться помадой и забыть обо всем остальном, тебе же уже не двенадцать. Так что давай приступим. Ну-с, открой глаза пошире, подними брови и...  
– Ой!  
– ...не моргай.  
– Это... О. Ого. Ух ты, – глаза Рицки казались просто огромными, смотрясь одновременно и невинными, и знающими. Черная подводка придала им чуть экзотический вид, теперь Рицка чем-то напоминал храмовых танцоров Древнего Египта.  
– Не могу дождаться момента, когда Соби это увидит. Просто фантастика.  
Юико чмокнула его в щеку.  
– Нет ничего, повторяю, ничего более сексуального, чем парень с подводкой на глазах.  
– Это точно. А Яёй-сан знает?  
Лукавый смешок.  
– Еще нет. Жду, пока сам дозреет. А теперь закрой глаза, – он послушно выполнил команду и почувствовал, как по его ресницам прошлись маленькой щеточкой, раз за разом. Рицка попробовал моргнуть; они казались какими-то липкими.  
– Хорошо, что я не ношу линз. А то были бы они все в туши.  
– Рицка, у Соби-сан руки к тебе сами так и будут тянуться, – Юико растушевала на скулах немного румян и отступила на шаг назад, оценивая результат. – Вот. Ну, как тебе?  
Рицка придирчиво рассмотрел себя в зеркале. Хотя в свои семнадцать он был в полном расцвете сил, лицо еще сохранило детскую хрупкость, из-за чего он выглядел немножко бесполо. Тонкие черты вкупе с наложенным макияжем усиливали впечатление, придавая ему эфемерность. Насыщенный темный макияж глаз контрастировал с их же белками, добавляя Рицке искушенности, так что тот выглядел совершенно не по-детски.  
Рицка глубоко вздохнул.  
– Думаю, должно сработать. Спасибо, Юико.  
Она кивнула, неожиданно став серьезной.  
– Должно. Сейчас, погоди, я запишу тебе названия и номера цветов, которыми мы пользовались, так что потом сможешь сам себе купить косметику.  
– Отлично, – он намочил несколько дисков в средстве для снятия макияжа и, как смог, смыл его прежде, чем уходить.  
– Рицка-кун?  
– Да?  
– Срази его наповал.  
Последнее, что он увидел, обернувшись попрощаться, была счастливая, чуть ли не до ушей, улыбка Юико.


End file.
